


Unexpected.

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Non Graphic, snap shot of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chase and a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected.

He dug his fingers into the dry ground, scrabbling to find enough of a grip to pull him over the ridge. The sound of his pursuers crashing through the trees was far too close. Questing fingers managed to snag a thin root that gave him the leverage and the hope he needed. Biting back a grunt of effort he heaved himself over the lip and on to the top of the ridge. The road was close enough now for him to hear the low rumble of the occasional engine. Reckoning that he was halfway between his goal and the certain death at his back he didn’t waste time looking over his shoulder, but ploughed on down the slope.

The thoughts running through his head had been whittled down by fear to a single word; please. That one word carried so many desperate meanings.

Please, don’t let me fall.

Please, let them be waiting.

Please, let me survive this.

Please.

Please.

Please.

His feet skittered out from under him on gravel and he landed hard on the blacktop. Gasping for breath it took him a second to realise that he’d made it to safety. The cheer that left his ragged throat turned into a scream as headlights rushed up towards him. A horrible screech of locked brakes combined with the smell of burnt rubber as the Chevy swerved to miss him.

The impossibly tall form of Sam Winchester unfolded from the car before it reached a full halt, the gun in his hand already aimed at the tree line. Dean followed a second later and hauled him to his feet before roughly pushing him towards the relative safe haven of the Impala.

A heartbeat later the trees erupted torn apart by superhuman strength from one side and gunfire from the other. The Winchesters worked as a seamless unit against their foe. He felt honoured to have witnessed this and relieved that he would survive it, unlike his bothers that lay dying poisoned by the silver coursing through their veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt - http://putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com/post/85440623936/he-dug-his-fingers-into-the-dry-ground
> 
> I'm not blaming the prompt for the oddness here. I kinda like the oddness.


End file.
